


Little Lonely Boy Prompts

by Avanalae



Series: Little Lonely Boy [3]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 22:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8551327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avanalae/pseuds/Avanalae
Summary: A bunch of prompts for the Little Lonely Boy series. Most are gen, but some have JayTim in them.





	1. Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in late 2011 and early 2012.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kisses | Implied Jason/Tim, Tim, Dick | PG | Ryssa asked for: Tiny!Tim. And focusing on kisses. On the cheek. He thinks about stealing one from Jason.

Tim huffs out a breath when he’s suddenly grabbed and lifted up. There are arms around him and he’s being cradled against Dick’s chest. The man is cooing and Tim flushes in embarrassment.

He’s not used to all this contact.

Unfortunately, it’s impossible for Tim to always succeed in avoiding the man.

…Though he doesn’t mind them sometimes.

This time is different, though.

“Oh, Tim. You are just too adorable!” And suddenly there’s a pressing of lips on his cheek.

He blinks.

And stares.

One hand touches his cheek, “What…?”

Something in Dick’s happy expression fades into grief and Tim immediately regrets what he’s done (though he has no idea what he did).

“Oh, Tim. Don’t you know? When you like someone, when you care for them, you give them a kiss on the cheek to show your affection.”

He…. He had known that. In theory.

It was a surprisingly nice feeling.  
_

Tim can’t stop thinking about the kiss.

Dick said that you do that to people you like, so does that mean it’s normal?

Maybe it’s normal for certain people?

Groups?

Suddenly his cheeks warm up a bit. He’d really like to give Jason a kiss. The man needs one, since he’s so sad and angry all the time.

And really, Tim wouldn’t mind giving him one.

He buries his face in his hands.

No, he’s much too shy to be able to do something like that.

He wishes he were braver.


	2. Nap Time Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nap Time Cuddles | Jason/Tim | PG | Heartslogos asked for: BLANKETS!

When Tim falls asleep, it’s like everything else fades away.

Blue eyes are closed off, locked away from the world. Soft lips of a quiet mouth are open, showing just a glimpse of a pink tongue as he breathes in near-silent inhalations.

He’s curled up in a blanket. The fabric twines around his small body and childish arms clutch some of the softness to his chest.

More often than not, Jason will just sit and watch the little bird sleep. He’ll adjust the blanket so that it won’t strangle the boy and then lay down next to him. Sometimes he’ll unwrap the boy completely and just let the boy cuddle up to him as he covers them both with the blanket.

I gets too warm, occasionally, but he doesn’t mind.


	3. Read Me to Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read Me to Sleep | PG | Jason, Tim | tea-solves-everything asked for: Tiny Timmy can't sleep and decides to go read till he's sleepy, Jason catches him and offers (awkwardly) to read to him.

Tim’s used to quiet. He’s used to the utter stillness of night. He knows it well.

It’s perfectly quiet. No one’s up or around, making noise of any kind.

But still it’s hard to sleep in this house.

He speculates that it’s the presence of others. There’s almost never anyone but him at the mansion at night. He hardly ever sleeps when his parents are home; too hopeful to spend some time with them.

Tim sighs lightly and turns on the dim light by the bedside. There are a number of books in his room, several bookshelves regardless of the fact that there’s a library not too far down the hall.

He grabs a book of poetry and goes back to the bed, covering his legs with the blankets and then the book. He opens it to a random page and just looks at it for a bit. The collection of words, black and white, and the little notes in the margins made in red ink.

He only reads halfway into the first poem when there’s a soft knock on the door. He blinks, “Come in.”

The door opens slowly and soundlessly, revealing the looming figure of Jason. He’s wearing a ratty t-shirt and a pair of flannel pajama bottoms. He raises an eyebrow and enters the room, closing the door, “I saw your light was on. Why are you still awake, babybird?”

Tim shrugs, “I just couldn’t sleep.”

“Mm hm.” Jason moves over to the bed, “What are you reading?”

“An anthology of world poetry.”

Jason blinks, “Alright then.”

“Mm,” Tim looks down at his book, slightly embarrassed.

“Would you…” he pauses and Tim looks up to see the man scratching the back of his head, “Would you like it if I read to you? Until you fall asleep, I mean.”

He blinks. He’s never had anyone but a few of the nurses read to him and that had been years ago. He considers it.

“I… would like that very much.” And he would. He loves Jason’s voice. It’s deep and warm.

So Jason climbs into bed beside him and takes the book. He maneuvers Tim so that the boy’s head is resting on his bicep and his pillow. He lies on his back, Tim on his side facing him. Jason adjusts the book, “Where do you want me to start?”

“Anywhere is fine.”

Jason flips to a random page while Tim makes himself comfortable. It’s so odd, sleeping with someone else.

And as Jason’s voice starts reciting things about the wind and rain, Tim closes his eyes.

It’s not silent.

But Tim thinks he likes it.


	4. Tending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tending | PG | Jason, Tim, Damian | PG | Ailea asked for: Tiny!Tim gets a scrape and Jason tends to it?

“Shit!!”

They had been careless.

They were used to Tim being down in the cave, yes. But it was incredibly hard to remember that Tim didn’t have all the skills they knew him to have.

Jason rushes over to Tim, kneeling in front of the boy. Thankfully, he’s still standing. And he’s not crying but that might just be because he’s Tim. He gently pulls away the torn sleeve, seeing the nasty gash underneath.

It’s not actually a gash, more like a cut, but it’s deep enough to be bleeding. Jason turns around and glares at Damian, who had been the one to throw the blade. The young man crosses his arms and looks away.

Rolling his eyes and growling under his breath, he gently picks up Tim and carries him to the first-aid station. He sets him down on the stretcher and grabs the simple kit.

“I’m sorry, babybird,” he says as he gets out the necessary supplies.

He sees Tim shake his head out of the corner of his eye, “No. It’s alright. I should be more careful.”

Jason groans a bit, “You have to stop blaming yourself for these types of things, Tim.”

“But-“

“No.” Jason stares into Tim’s eyes as he cleans away the blood, “You’re not at fault. Damian was just being immature and we both should have known you were down here.”

“I-“ Tim cuts himself off, “…okay.”

He nods and finishes putting on the cream and a bandage, “Good.”

“…” Tim’s voice is quiet.

“What was that?”

Tim looks away, seemingly embarrassed, “I- I said… Thank you, Jason.”

Jason smiles a bit and ruffles the boy’s hair, “Not a problem, kid.”


	5. Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Touch | Tim, Jason, mentions of Dick and Bruce | PG | Heartslogos asked for: Lingering habits from tiny!Tim days brought over to normal!Tim?

Tim feels unusually conflicted.

Over the years, he had gotten used to the contact he receives from Dick and such. But now he feels a lingering unsteadiness and confusion whenever Dick hugs him, Bruce pats his shoulder, or when Jason touches him in various ways.

He feels like he’s twelve and he’s just starting to get used to touch.

It hadn’t been like this two weeks ago. And really, Tim can’t deny that he knows the reason.

Becoming your younger self really screws with your system.

“What’s wrong, babybird?” Jason slides next to him on the couch.

“Nothing,” Tim shrugs lightly.

“Yeah, why don’t I believe that?” Jason tugs the younger man until he’s sitting on his lap, and hugs him so that Tim’s side is pressed flush against Jason’s chest. Tim stiffens slightly at the contact, before struggling to relax. “That. See, I know you weren’t that averse to touching. So what’s up?”

“I just…” Tim’s lips purse a bit and he all but slumps against Jason. “I’m just having some trouble… adjusting.”

Out of everyone, he regrets having trouble with Jason’s touch the most.

He buries his face into Jason’s neck and just hopes he’ll be better soon.


	6. Cute as a Button

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute as a Button | Jason, Tim, Dick, Damian | PG | anonymous asked for: Tiny!Tim with a kitten or a puppy!

No one is entirely sure where it came from.

It just apparently found a way in, possibly trying to get out of the cold.

A cat.

No, a kitten.

Black, except for the 4 white paws, the tip of its tail, and its muzzle. Long tail, perky ears, and sleak fur.

And it seems to have attached itself to Tim.

Surprisingly, Damian had been the one to fight for its staying the most – at least until another owner could be found.

So now Tim’s asleep in an armchair, the kitten curled up on his chest.

“Oh my god, have you ever seen anything so cute?” Dick is constantly cooing over the sleeping pair, but Jason can’t really blame him.

Tim is really fucking cute.

“It’s like two little kittens taking a nap!” Dick’s squeals are just quiet enough to not disturb the two on the chair.

“Grayson, stop this incessant fawning at once,” Damian growls, arms crossed, from the doorway.

“Aw, come on Damian, even you have to admit this is pretty adorable.”

“I have to do nothing of the sort.”

“Look guys,” Jason finally speaks up, “Why don’t you go discuss this away from the ones who are asleep?”

Dick pouts but Damian succeeds in dragging him out of the room, leaving Jason alone with Tim and the kitten.

He looks at them both and silently admits to himself that he’s probably never going to see something as cute as this in his lifetime.


	7. Little Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Nightmares | Jason, Tim | PG | anonymous asked for: Tiny!Tim having a nightmare :(

Stupid Dick.

Stupid Bruce.

Stupid demon brat.

Jason huffs and storms up the stairs. He had his own patrol to do. What right did they have to tell him to go home?

He sighs and makes his way to his bedroom. When he passes Tim’s door he stops.

There’s an odd sort of staggered breathing on the other side of the door. It’s very, very soft. He probably wouldn’t even had heard it if he wasn’t making sure to be extra quiet when passing the boy’s room.

A bit cautious, Jason slowly opens the door.

There’s nothing unusual about the room. So Jason looks to the bed.

Tim’s as tense as a board, completely still, and making those odd rasping sounds he heard. He quietly shuts the door and makes his way over to the bed. Once he’s closer, he can see Tim’s eyes flickering violently behind closed lids and small hands are clutching the sheets in a vice grip.

Jason reaches and places a hand on Tim’s head. The boy flinches violently and starts murmuring unintelligibly. Frowning, Jason sits on the bed, back against the headboard and gently starts running his hand through deep black hair.

There are a couple more twitches before the boy finally seems to relax at the touch a bit. Jason scoots a bit closer and moves Tim so his head is resting on Jason’s thigh. He whimpers and squirms a bit, but relaxes once Jason starts petting him again.

He brushes his knuckles over a pale cheek, wiping away a bit of wetness that he hadn’t noticed before. He’s not crying, though. At least, not any more.

For some reason that thought doesn’t comfort Jason at all.

He resumes petting Tim and examines the boy’s sleeping features, “I wonder what your nightmares are of.”


	8. Matters of Damian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matters of Damian | Tim, Damian | PG | stormwind13 asked for: Little Tim keeps following Damian around.

This is entirely new territory.

Damian has absolutely no idea how to deal with this.

He stops and hears little footsteps stop a respectable distance behind him.

He looks back and there’s Drake, suddenly looking down and looking like he wants to scuff his feet or something.

But he’s perfectly still.

Damian is extremely conflicted. Even through his blind hatred of Tim Drake, he can see this little Tim for what he is.

And they are disgustingly similar.

He frowns and turns to fully face the boy. He’s shorter than Damian. Much shorter. And part of him likes this, but the other part…

The child assassin rolls his eyes, “Why are you following me.”

Tim crosses his arms in a defensive gesture, “I…”

“Speak up.”

“I was just… curious.”

Damian frowns, “About what?”

“About why…” Tim glances up, makes eye contact, and then looks back down, “Why you seem to hate me.”

He flinches. Just a fraction. Hardly noticeable.

But he seriously considers this.

“I do not… hate you.”

Tim looks up and blinks, big blue eyes confused and hopeful.

He twitches.

“I… Merely dislike you. To an extent.”

Tim looks even more confused and a bit of the hope has faded to resignation.

Damian frowns.

Hesitates.

Before grabbing Tim’s much smaller hand, “Come. I believe Alfred made some sort of ginger cookie earlier.”

He steadfastly ignores the small, bright smile and the shining eyes.


End file.
